The Toys
by Arsem
Summary: Each toy has a story. Just not the story you had expected. Dark. Read and Review.
1. Lenard

A/N: After seeing the movie about three different times. My mind ticks in a certain way and I do believe the velveteen Rabbit theory has gotten on well for this. But I do think that one story on this section (I forget) really, really touched me and I could not help going back and think about it. But in general think of this as the reverse velveteen rabbit story.

Disclaimer: Do not own any of the following characters of toy story and the speculations are of course fictional. Fanfiction is dumb don't read it.

Lenard.

Lenard in most cases was a neurotic. Having worked in a desk job in an accounting firm for a quarter of his life it would have the effect on most people. He was not much for social contact yet he yearned for it. Ignored for most of the time at work, most people would find him on the slight edge of annoying. It wasn't his fault entirely, with his slightly higher pitched voice and overall clumsiness it actually made him a target to be avoided entirely by the rest of the office.

This was just as well. At age forty, unmarried, and slightly balding, he seemed to be entering a state of depression. The only way to knock it back, other than his description medication, was the highlight of his day: lunchtime.

Despite being the office pariah, Lenard enjoyed his quiet lunches with a short drive to the museum. There he would enjoy a passion of his ever since he was a child. He would look up at the tall skeletal structures and smile. Had he been a little braver he would have gotten out of his job and done what he wanted. Paleontology was something of a far off dream for him. In that short hour he was for a moment, Lenard was what he wanted. As his lunch hour dwindled just as it did day after day, he would scurry back to his cubical and return to that life that was given to him. Alone and unhappy, and certainly did not have anyone to care on who he was, Lenard decided that on his forty first birthday he would do something about it.

He had made all the arrangements all year around and when the day came on his birthday he went himself go to the museum as usual on his lunch break. No one noticed him as usual; the balding man stared up at the tall reptilian figures and gave a meaningful smile. The hour dwindled away and he made his way out of the museum. Just on his way out he stopped and looked at the gift shop. It wouldn't hurt to indulge himself for today, he thought and went in. Moments later he had bought something to his liking and walked out. He fingered the small figurine in his hand as he sat in his car. It was of his favorite animal ever since he was a kid.

This year was going to be different though. He put that pleasant thought in his head, he was going to make friends and try not to be so awkward. He had a plan for himself to change everything.

Lenard then pulled the trigger at the gun aimed at his head.


	2. Jennifer

A/N: Another day another chapter up. A warning and perhaps a little bit fun is to have a guessing game for these chapters on who it is. So please if you have your opinions on some of them I appreciate comments! But yes these are dark for most of them.

Jennifer

Jennifer was a wild child. A child of the forties she grew up in a time of war and rations. By the turn of the decade, however, she was grown up on her own and aspired to do everything that was against social norm. High school, fast cars, music, and men were here world for most of the decade. her sexual promiscuity had caught up with her in the end. With a baby now in tow she could not have the life that she wanted more of. Jennifer married her boyfriend at the time, for reasons of not having a bastard of a child and to keep up good Christian morals.

This dramatic change of lifestyle had a toll on Jennifer and her new husband. Yes they promised before god they loved each other, but they loved their old lifestyles more. It was a sad concept to think about, settle down, have a kid, and get a house with a white picketed fence, the American dream.

With that little sentiment, Jennifer tried to make it work with her husband. She loved him and tried to stay close. Her husband in turn would get the freedom of his old life, and come home late and less sober than usual. Arguments would ensue and it would involve Jennifer's face on one side to be red just as her own blazing hair.

The disillusionment and the arguments grown over the months. It wasn't till one night the argument ended with her falling down the stairs. She lost everything that night, the child and the dream everyone placed into her after the wedding. Everything was going to be fine the dream is going to happen. She started to push everything that dream had to offer with alcohol and medication.

Jennifer sat in the house for days not venturing out. What was actually there to live for? Her child, the one thing she had, was taken from her, broken marriage, a disillusioned dream to hang onto. All she needed was something stable to hold onto.

She sat in front of the tv and with a glass of whiskey in her hand and watched a funny little children's show. One puppet in particular yodeled, a true representation of the spirit she once had. The young woman gulped down the rest of the glass and threw in some sleeping medication as a chaser.

"Yodolahe hoo." She said finally and closed her eyes.

The glass then dropped out of her hand.


End file.
